User blog:BlurayOriginals/Onlife
Sometime in 2011 I came up with the idea... "What if I made a series based on my internet adventures..." ~Bluray Of course 2939 other users had this idea but TOO bad, I wanna do it too so too bad. lel UPDATE: 10/12/13- ONLY 2 GUESSES PER COMMENT Development 2011 Originally in 2011 the idea was originally conceived after he looked back on some of his escapades. Joining Platform Racing 2, meeting a cool friend, losing said friend and destroying some un-just fanfic spam. In later evolved into a series based on...Facebook events? Of course not much happens there if your not an attention hog. 2012 Soon, chill was born. Things started to get interesting. Action, suspense, drama. Plenty of things to make a story about. Of course it was still debated. How would the series work due to real life COMMONLY interfereing with Chill life. It was a mish-mash between making it work like the real world (the internet being a seperate thing) or the internet being the one true world. The fight between the logic of the real world concept and the bonds of the users driving the internet concept fought well. But it couldn't be decided... Updates June 18, 2013 It's our first character based off me! Jake's design is inspired by the species in Platform Racing 2. June 19, 2013 Meet Freezeria. Our first released antagonist. Not being based off any users she's a Jōketsei, the female variety of a virus that helps freeze computers. Like all Tōketsurusu she has been tricked by the Grand Master to think she's real when she's nothing more than simple code. Although she appears malicious she's truly shy and just wants to be appreciated and loved without her race getting in the way of everything. June 20, 2013 Oh ho ho. Now about the universe. How would Onlife have the tension of it mattering like an action show yet still retain everyday distractions such having to eat, sleep and such. I had a solution. The aforementioned Grand Master is an elusive figure who somehow managed to access parallel dimensions and collide the Real World with the Internet. The Grand Master is very illusive and has the highest bounty in history. He is heavily feared as since he has access to the most advance technology he could easily erase any threats. No one even know's if he's male. All they know is that in this new world one note was left recording the success of the "Collider" the machine said to have caused the dimensional fusion. In short the Grand Master, a very illusive man, with absolutely no leads on himself, who lurks in the corners of the WWW an ever expanding world possibly planning even WORSE events and in no way can be traced as he has no history found on the currently known internet. Yeah. June 21, 2013 Time for the first episode of Onlife. In the debut episode we go back to 2004. On June 1st, 2004 the Internet had just collided with the real world. People had been scattered far a part from each other. Families had been crushed. And it was a scatter for families to make websites in an attempt to get their families. The goverment was busy telling the public it would be OK. And little Jake was only 4 and seperated from his mother, father and older sister. He was alone, sad and well, on the internet for the first time. Under those circumstances he was assured death. Until he was found by someone brave by the username of PowerPie. PowerPie guided him through with his limited knowledge of the internet. They avoided many dangerous things: trolls, flamers, pedos all in their path home. The two get to their homepages and become great friends knowing that it'll only get better from there on out. Man did they not know. June 22, 2013 Time for some terms. As the show exists in a collision of the internet and real it's only appropriate to find similarities to other real world things. June 23, 2013 Happy 22nd Birthday Sonic! To celebrate let's talk about Chill's role in Onlife. Chill is (as it was in real life) a wiki made to expand the possibilities of fanfiction due to the diminishing quality of SFW. Chill is a giant Mansion website run by Boom, Comet, and Jewel three friends who wanted to have something to call their own. Chill is very open to new users and often encourages them to show their creativity in unique ways. It's often impeded by butthurt, vengeful and over all malicious people who take pleasure in seeing the people of Chill suffer. Overall it's a sweet place. June 24, 2013 As when the two worlds collided everyones body was changed into a unique appearance similar to TOME/TTA-ish character designs. Each user across wikia and beyond has been given a unique design and in this segment called "Guess That User" we guess what user on wikia this is. And here's our first contestant: Can you guess who it is? We'll see. June 25, 2013 Time for another unveiling! Our second revealed episode revolves around a night at Chill in which a butthurt troll begins spamming the wiki. No one takes notice as they are all chatting it up until Omega notices, taking action and undoing all the spam. Boom congratulates his heroism by knighting him as an admin (also due to his previous assists and maturity. It eventually comes down to Jake, Armada, Omega and Scorpio relaxing until the troll rearises with a sockpuppet ready to continue the spamish reign. Armada (knowing he can't leave the wiki to be tortured like this as, he is an admin) temporarily knights Jake and Scorpio to assist Omega in fighting off the troll until morning. The trio begin rollbacking, while Jake takes an extra stop to silently ban (name withheld). The group eventually confront the troll in a battle having to stun him using their mice before Scorpio delivers the final blow banning the troll. June 26, 2013 Another "Guess That User" already? Alright I guess. Kinda difficult, eh? Don't worry the next one will be really easy. June 27, 2013 To be knighted is to be treated of a high honor only achieveable by hard work, dedication, maturity and a desire for peace and tranquility. or to be blunt becoming a knight or admin. On chill for one to become a mod or admin they must first be accompanied by at least two other people with 1,200/10,000 edits plus. It is there were the best of the group will be decided by the Council of Admin. One shall win and the rest shall be forced until a new user arises with the necessary edits. To even ATTEMPT to retest for admin. Such is the life of a knight. June 28, 2013 Mice? What exactly is a mouse? Simple. Your cursor, the thing that allows you to click on the things you need. When the dimensions collided mice became user's best friend. Assisting them in tasks. Mice are capable of coherent though, emotion, breeding and many other things. When the dimensions fused all existing mice in the world were enfused with the DNA of their user, albeit gender, personality, mindset and appearance. A mices appearace can be changed however. Mices also take on a voice similar to their users., however are incapable of coherent speech only able to let out little blurts such a simple words, gaps, screams, sighs, hiccups, sneezes etc. As such they normally type out their words. That's all we'll tell you for now but be warned! There are more mice moments coming in the future. June 29, 2013 Banhammers are essential to running a good wiki. Gotta put them trolls in their place, amirite? dont give me that face. Of course there are many varying ban hammers and today I'm gonna list five of them. The Effectivity is rated on a scale of 0 to 10 June 30, 2013 Ah, global bannings. They normally relieve heroes of a long term headache. However there are often many flaws to the beloved "finishing" blow. Often so the globally banned person is truly a victim of circumstance, often taken out due to butthurt users seeking revenge on innocent users. Once a person is global banned they are often left with a feeling of emptiness. Many times the relations they built on wikia are too strong to be let go for a while, sometimes forever. They'll get back into wikia by any means necessary. Even if it means, Breakin' Da Rules. Users often resort to getting I.P changes or more convenient, having a good friend make an alternate account for their banned self. Most global bans are never permanant however. So no need to worry! FOR NOW. July 1, 2013 Wikia contributors can be the bane of a user's existence. Often being their haters hiding behing the grey mask and suit, W.Cs often post hate mail on pages or leave fanboyish comments (when they aren't users with accounts hiding themselves). Luckily Wikia has recently outlawed them. All we can say is good riddence. July 2, 2013 Welp! The year is half way over! And to celebrate I'm gonna give you a half-assed update! Nah, but I will give you a half of something. I'll give you an update ABOUT something half-assed. PETA. In our third revealed episode the chillers begin to grow tired of PETA'S hypocrisy and attempt to start a rebellion. However that all comes to a close when PETA begins to catch on to the groups legitimate plan, sending death threats and deploying their agents to arson the heroes homes. Eventually it goes back to the Web allowing the users to team up in taking down the menaces. They do and plan to never cross PETA again. July 3, 2013 It's time for our first revealed transcript! In this one Cecid has just returned stupidity in tow. This where the lines are drawn between humans that have and lack, intelligent life. Jake: (playing around) I understand. i shall return where i belong. (sits in the corner) Omega: But Jake, this is a round room. Cecid: in the corner? circles have corners! (Jake, (name withheld 2), Eteruos, (name withheld 3), Omega and the rest of the chat sit in disbelief) '' ''Omega: (turns to Cecid) I think it's time I established the pecking order. Cecid: kay Omega: It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, OmegaExalted's stool, Jake and OmegaExalted. Jake: yay i'm above the stool! Cecid: ...but circles have corners! Jake: get out July 4, 2013 Ah Independence Day. Important to us here in 'Murica. OBVIOUSLY NOT OVER THERE IN EUROPE GOD DAMN BOOMBOMB SS3K LEGION NOT CHANGING THE CHILL THEME TO THE 'MURICAN FLAG. JUST WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE. In all seriousness today's update will be about independence. More so the chillers fighting for independence against the SFWers (who we will go into more depth about later). This group constantly harass the people of Chill for unknown reasons. In the beginning of this "rivalry" many thought chill was a clone of SFW, stupid self-centered users, stupid Sonic OCs and all that standard Sonic fan stuff. Into which chill replied in anguish. It was time to define what makes the chill man chill. In came onslaught of roleplays, talkplays, characters and creative ideas ready to prove that chill was no standard Sonic Fanon wiki that would become absorbed or forgotten. It was special. inb4indahedhuyrrrr June 5, 2013 Let's get back to mice for a sec! And addition let's talk about glitches. What is a mouse like during a glitch? How does everyone get their mouse that has the DNA match with them? If a mouse is ever to glitch it can effect their personality and speech in different ways. Many mice's glitches allow them to speak. However the personality glitch is often one of misfortune. It oftens flips the personality variables of their user causing the two to be polar opposites. However for 99% of people they and their mouse will find a way to correctly coexist. Second mice who "lived" during Dimensional Collision were instinctivily able to track down there user. This raises the question: how do children born after the Dimensional Collision get mice? Easy, they are either passed down from family member or (as mice gained genders and are now able to breed) mice are adopted from a store and downloaded onto a computer. That's all for now. See you on the next Mice Moment. June 6, 2013 Best to not leave you hanging on that SFW thing. Time for part of one of Wiki Origins 2. Instead of chill (who being just a little over one year at this time) with very little history it's time for SFW. A once beloved wiki now resented (and still loved) by many. It was founded in 2008 by the elusive Sonic101 and often looked due to it's current simple state. Eventually in began to gather a crowd. As far as the eye could see it was glorious fun all the way. People were chatting, roleplaying, making characters. It may not have been the most competent in terms of the substance (chatting, roleplaying etc) but everyone was having lots of fun. And then things started to change. In 2010 a noticable decrease in desire to stay at SFW was present. And it was up to the admins and mods to stop the crisis. Could they do? We'll see. June 7, 2013 If you don't know who this is user is you obviously need to come on chill more. It's pretty much a race to see who can answer the correct user first on this one. Happy guessing! July 8, 2013 Today, Holly leaves out until mid-August and to wave goodbye to her on her departure today's update will be an episode featuring her as a main character. In our third revealed episode Megan (being as desperate as she is at the moment) is whining over an event that occured in her real life. Where Jake, Apollon and (insert holly's user name here) know she's just whoring for attention, Gen is less aware. Gen seeing this as an opening for a girlfriend quickly rejects Jake, Apollon and (insert holly's user name here)'s warnings and heads with Megan to her new wiki. The group attempt to device a plan to get Gen back but Gen quickly and without falter bans his friends from Megan's new wiki. He comes back to the wiki trying to give everyone an understanding of each other. Apollon and (im jest saying holly k) Holly, while still sour, accept his apology after a reasonable conversation with Megan. Howeverr Jake refuses to acknowledge Gen leading Gen to attempt to win his friendship back. September 29, 2013 Aw yeah! Fresh and recoated! A week back I was finally able to get in the possesion of a scanner and as such, have uploaded high quality versions of the previous four Guess That User entries. To celebrate here's a new user in high quality. Yeah, I realize her legs are still sketchy and her toes look a bit weird but, oh well. I was never good with feet. Anyway, happy guessing! October 11, 2013 Wow, ANOTHER Guess That User. I need to update more. Anyway, meet "______"! Yeah, not giving it away that easy I think it's fairly obvious but not Rio obvious. Anyway, happy guessing! October 21, 2013 New episode revealed! We've all dealt with sorts of trolls/stalkers on the internet? Right? But this one is different. Dori Nobre, a famous celebrity is being hunted down by a troll. She stays refuge is the Chill Hotel. As she interacts with these characters they must eventually take on the troll that's hunting her and find out why. October 22, 2013 Speaking of hackers here's an old premise. Remember when PlayStation Network got hacked? Of course you do cause Xbots never shut the #^(% up about it. It was originally invisioned that the gang was going to go in investigate and possible do battle with the hacker(s). What do you think of the premise? As I'm not sure if I still want this premise in I'll let you decide. What do you think of the PSN episode premise? Approve Disapprove October 23, 2013 Oh yeah! It's my birthday! Joys to me! As such left's flip Onlife and real life's storybook one year back shall we? Introducing Gomana the self proclaimed "Creator of Wikia". He himself knows he isn't but acts in such a way to seem like he has control over people. Over the course of 2012 and Onlife, Gomana remained a central (arguably THE central) antagonist of the group, always banding them together to fight him off, whether they were fighting or planning for his next attack. Though it's my birthday, no special surprises/double artwork for you. You still have to wait for Friday like normal (Friday is supposed to be the update day for photos, I got lazy leave me be). Anyway I hope you enjoyed the look on one of Onlife's most recurring villains. Happy birthday to me! October 24, 2013 Because tomorrow you're getting an extra dose CoW, here's this weeks user of the month! October 25, 2013 Characters Chillers #Jake Grand Armada Viruses #Freezeria Episodes Notes #Jōketsei is a combination of the Japanese words tōketsu and josei meaning "freezing" and "female" respectively. #Tōketsurusu is a combination of the Japanese words tōketsu and uirusu meaning "freezing" and "virus" respectivly. Virus being a reference to the species of the creatures. #Midnight fallen the demon of destruction's character's name, Cecid, comes from the latin root word "ceciderit" meaning fall. #ShenanigansShikra's character, Jewel, is named after the female protagonist of the Rio franchise. #Dori's name is derived from the "Dorisci" tribe of Ariana. #Gomana is a corruption of the word "Gōman'na" meaning arrogant in japanese. Category:Blog posts